Exquisito chocolate, hermosa sonrisa
by city-lights-nx
Summary: Mako sabe cómo hacer sonreír a Korra. [Este fic participa en el reto "Una estación inspiradora" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**DISCLAIMER: **La leyenda de Korra, incluyendo sus personajes, no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Una estación inspiradora" **del foro** ¡El Cometa de Sozin! **Mi estación a trabajar fue el **invierno**.

Fic **dedicado** a mi querida colega, _Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31_.

* * *

_**Exquisito chocolate, hermosa sonrisa**_

**.**

**.**

Korra observó con mirada triste su ventana, donde podía ver perfectamente como los copos de nieve caían del cielo.

Ella solía correr debajo que aquellos copos.

Ahora, quizás, nunca lo volvería a hacer.

_Estúpido veneno._

Exhaló cerca del vidrio, provocando que se empañara. La ojizarca dibujó una cara sonriente.

_La sonrisa que ella no podía hacer._

—_Toc, toc_ —Alguien imitó el sonido de un toque en la puerta —¿Puedo entrar?

Mako pasó, con una bandeja en sus manos, encima de ella había dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Ambas tazas captaron la atención de la Avatar.

—Ya entraste —dijo burlona, sin quitar su vista de la bebida.

—Cierto —Él sonrió y ella trató de hacer lo mismo.

**Tratar** no era suficiente.

Ella había tratado de caminar. Falló.

Ella había tratado de sonreír, de sentirse feliz. **Falló**.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Korra elevó una ceja.

Ella estaba en su silla de ruedas; de frente tenía una mesa y de lado estaba la ventana.

Mako se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, no sin antes colocar la bandeja en el lugar adecuado.

—Vengo a saludar —aclaró, sin dejar de sonreír—. Hola.

—Hola —Korra rió; una pequeña risa, que duró apenas un segundo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

_¿Su estado, acaso, no gritaba lo inútil que se sentía?_ _¿Ella no se veía tan mal como pensaba?_

—¿En serio? Me siento... Lo mejor que puede sentirse una persona que no puede correr bajo la nieve cuando antes lo hacía con frecuencia.

—Lo siento —Él sonrió en disculpa.

—¡Deja de sonreír, por los espíritus!

—Korra...

—¿Acaso no entiendes que tu sonrisa me recuerda que no poseo fuerzas? ¿Que mientras tú, tu hermano y Asami ayudan al mundo yo estoy aquí sentada, observando cómo los copos caen? ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar! —jadeó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

_El veneno..._

_Zaheer..._

_El miedo..._

Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos y un nudo en su garganta aparecía.

—Korra, no te atormentes... —Mako tomó su mano y la apretó —No te atormentes con que no puedes caminar, porque lo harás. Algún día.

—¿Y quién me puede asegurar eso, Mako? ¿¡Quién!? —gritó.

—Tú. Solo tú puedes vencer el miedo y esforzarte en...

—¡Lo he intentado! —gritó —Siempre termino en el suelo. Siempre.

—Un día no será así.

Él soltó su mano y ella, en el fondo, lamentó aquello.

Sin embargo, Mako caminó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Un día volverás a caminar y patearás traseros como siempre lo has hecho. Un día, quizás mañana, quizás la otra semana, pero un día, correrás mientras los copos de nieve se quedan en tu cabello, sentirás la fría brisa del invierno rozar tus mejillas y tomarás chocolate caliente de pie.

Por cada palabra que Mako pronunciaba en el rostro de Korra se formaba una sonrisa.

Se iban las lágrimas.

Se iba el nudo de garganta.

Por esos momentos, ella olvidó todo y solamente se concentró en el pensamiento de ella misma, **de pie**.

—Gracias, Mako —Korra, como un reflejo, abrazó al maestro fuego (lo mejor que podía), desde su asiento. Mako, aún sorprendido, la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No hay de qué, Korra —susurró.

oOo

La habitación de Korra estaba en total silencio, a pesar de la presencia de dos personas. Y no era un silencio incómodo, de hecho, era un silencio necesario.

Ellos no querían hablar.

Solamente ansiaban probar el chocolate caliente preparado por Pema.

_Exquisito_ era el adjetivo perfecto para aquella bebida.

—No sabía que Pema preparara tan buen chocolate —comentó Mako.

—Ni yo. También es mi primera vez, Mako —Korra sonrió, con un toque de malicia.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lamento mi sonrisa —murmuró él, en tono de broma.

—Ya no me molesta, de hecho, te hace ver más guapo.

_Ella también lucía hermosa cuando sonreía, como ahora._

* * *

**N/A:** Y ahora me iré a comer chocolate ¡fue un placer participar! _C u soon!_


End file.
